


Finding Paradise

by Giuliafelix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliafelix/pseuds/Giuliafelix
Summary: Tutto sembra così bello, così reale... e se così non fosse?





	

Era una notte come tante, il cielo blu era così intenso da sembrare quasi nero. Le stelle assomigliavano ad una schiera sparsa di candeline, capaci di dare vita ad un'atmosfera soffusa e dolce. Era San Lorenzo, la notte delle stelle cadenti, la notte dei sogni, la notte dove la gente esprime desideri mentre ha il naso all'insù.   
Due cuori animavano quella campagna poco distante da Londra, due cuori veloci, due cuori con un battito irregolare.   
John e Sherlock se ne stavano sdraiati in un sacco a pelo ad ammirare quello spettacolo. 

"Cosa sono John?" Chiese il detective con leggera curiosità nella voce. 

John si stupì di tale domanda ma rispose nel modo più naturale e sincero possibile. 

"Sai, ho sempre creduto che le stelle fossero persone che dopo aver abbandonato questo mondo, se ne andassero a rendere il cielo un posto migliore, il più bello di tutti."

"Ma.. John sai che è im-" Qui si interruppe o meglio venne interrotto dalla mano del medico che sfiorò quella del ragazzo dai ricci mori. Non era casuale, John accarezzò la pelle morbida e candida della mano di Sherlock poi intrecciò le sue dita con quelle affusolate del ragazzo lì accanto. Entrambi persero un battito, quel contatto era sbagliato e strano ma ai loro occhi era così giusto, così perfetto.   
Istintivamente il moro sottrasse la mano alla presa dolce di John, impaurito per il contatto a lui estraneo poi cedette, capì che era al sicuro, che il dottore non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare.   
Voltò così leggermente il viso alla sua sinistra ammirando il profilo morbido bel dottore. Amava tutto di lui, il carattere, il viso, il fisico ma anche le borse sotto gli occhi, le rughe e persino la sua fragilità. E così se lo concesse, uno strappo alla regola che lo avvicinò a John trovandosi avvinghiato in un abbraccio caldo e dolce. Il braccio destro del biondo che aveva anticipato le sue intenzioni, cingeva la spalla di Sherlock avvicinandolo sempre più mentre con la mano libera indicava le stelle in cielo istruendolo sulle varie costellazioni.   
Forse quello era il suo paradiso ma tutto scomparve in un attimo, un leggero rumore era bastato a cancellare quei sogni meravigliosi.   
Il primo sogno dopo tanti incubi, dopo tante notti insonni, ad un anno esatto da quella fatidica giornata nuvolosa.   
E si rese conto che lui gli era sempre stato accanto, nessuno è mai solo, basta cercare nei posti giusti, e lui, quel paradiso dai capelli ricci e dagli occhi color ghiaccio, lo aveva trovato nei suoi sogni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti :) spero vi sia piaciuta, diciamo che è nata una sera (complice anche l'insonnia) di tristezza assoluta -avevo appena finito Titanic- :) anyway, se è stata di vostro gradimento lasciatemi un commentino o una recensione, ah, abbiate pietà di me, è la mia prima fanfiction:) Un bacione :* Giuli


End file.
